Biggie's Gift of the Nubbin
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: I'm breaking out last year's Christmas Sanctuary.  Biggie gives Helen a Christmas gift.  This is not about Biggie :


Title: "Biggie's Gift of the Nubbin

Author: ladydeadlock001

Characters: John and Helen ( a very small sprinkling of Biggie, Will, Henry, Kate)

Warning: sex

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or it's characters, just playing ;)

Summary: Biggie gives Helen a special gift for Christmas

Biggie's Gift of the Nubbin

The Big Guy adored his boss. Magnus had taken him in, made him a part of her family, and he enjoyed doing whatever he could to aid her. It had not escaped his notice that Helen had been, not exactly depressed, but perhaps lonely was the word. True, she had people around the Sanctuary on any given day, but Biggie was certain it wasn't that kind of lonely. She hadn't had male companionship for quite some time, and since Druitt had been coming around, he had noticed the change in her. Druitt. Not exactly Big Guy's first choice for Helen and he didn't trust him at all, but _she _felt differently, although did not broadcast those feelings. When he thought it over, his conclusion was that Magnus shared a past with Druitt, a love, and a very long life. Even when they fought, they knew and understood each other. He also concluded that Helen still, after over a century, had deep feelings for John. An idea started forming in Biggie's head. A Christmas gift perhaps, for Magnus. He smiled and grunted in satisfaction.

Will, Kate and Henry had all received tickets to the Christmas Eve performance of The Nutcracker in New York City, which meant they would not be home until Christmas Day. They all descended on Helen's office at the same time to thank her.

"I didn't send them." Magnus said, perplexed. She leaned against her desk "Sounds lovely though."

"Well, if you didn't give these to us, I wonder who did." Will asked as he looked around at the others, both of them shrugging.

"I don't care, I really want to see what a nutcracker does." Kate said, smirking and getting a chuckle from everyone.

"I assumed you sent them and would be coming with us. Maybe we could still get a ticket for you." Will suggested.

"Do you know how many times I've seen The Nutcracker, Will?" Helen replied with a shake of her head and a grin, waving them off. "No. All of you go and have a good time. Don't worry about me, I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time on Christmas Eve."

John had shown up a few days before Christmas, causing the kids to rethink their trip to New York, but Biggie had assured him that he would keep a very close eye on him. Besides, he didn't want those tickets he had procured to go to waste. Finally they had gone. Now it was quite late and Helen and John had retired to _separate _rooms, so Biggie had to set his plan in motion. He quietly snagged one of the Nubbins from it's enclosure and caged it. He crept up to the top of the staircase that separated two floors of sleeping quarters, where he hid the Nubbin behind a large drapery covering the window.

"Do your thing Nubbin." Biggie grunted. He sauntered away and as he passed a high shelf attached to the wall, he grabbed a heavy vase and dropped it to the floor causing a very loud crash. John came running from his room much faster than Biggie anticipated, and he high-tailed it down the hall and hid around the corner, planning to wait until the coast was clear.

Helen heard the crash, grabbed her gun and ran toward the noise, not thinking about the fact that all she was wearing was a short, lavender coloured silk chemise. At the bottom of the staircase she saw John at the top, picking up pieces of the heavy vase that had apparently fallen from the shelf. As she ascended the stairs, John looked down and saw his vision in lavender, dark hair falling across milky shoulders, long luscious legs barely disappearing under the short garment. He noticed the gun, nodded toward it as he remarked, "A lot of fire power for a broken vase."

"One can never be certain around here." Helen replied, now noticing his gaze traveling up and down her body and realizing the very little she was wearing. She also felt the hardening of her nipples as he continued to watch her, and she crossed her arms in an attempt to hide her breasts from his view.

"John, leave the glass and I'll see to it in the morning. Go back to bed."

He left the glass in a pile under the shelf, but didn't retreat to his room. Instead, he walked slowly down the stairs until he was three of the wide steps above Helen, and sat down, his feet settling on the one just above her. He felt odd, but very good, warm and aroused. The latter not exactly a surprise to him in her presence, especially looking as lovely as did at the moment.

She watched him slowly approach her, had the urge to turn around, go back down to her room, but remained still. Her breathing quickened, she lowered her arms to her sides in spite of the fact she was well aware how taught her breasts still were. The effect he still had on her with only his gaze astounded her. As he sat, she tilted her head slightly, gazing into his soft eyes. She should leave now. At the back of her mind she had an idea what was happening but was not sure she didn't want it to. She made a decision and set the gun down.

She stepped up until she was on the riser below the one John was sitting on, her feet on either side of his thighs. She looked down at him, studying him for a moment, the desire in his eyes blatantly apparent.

"Touch me John." Helen almost couldn't believe she had uttered the words, but was not sorry at this point; she wanted, _needed_, his hands on her.

"My pleasure darling." John said softly, gazing up into her eyes. He placed a hand on each of her ankles and slowly, lightly, traced a trail with his hands up the outside of her long, bare legs, causing her to shiver with anticipation, and rested them on her hips. He pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her silk covered belly with his face, breathing deeply as Helen held his head to her.

As he placed soft kisses over the silk, John slid his hand down between her legs and stroked her over the white lace that covered her, finding it already damp. He smiled into her belly, pulling the panties down; she stepped out of them and he tossed them over the banister.

He slid his hands back up her legs and returned to stroking her wet, slippery center, moving his fingers deeper until he found her slick opening, teasing it, making her moan with pleasure. He used one hand to pull her chemise up and out of the way, delved two fingers up and into her, leaning in to kiss the triangle of flesh in front of him. He found her clit with his tongue, flicking it, as his fingers glided in and out of her pussy, licking the fluid that came from her.

Helen was in another world. The feel of John's fingers inside her, his lips kissing her, his tongue driving her mad, brought her back to when they had started their little dance, a century ago. She had missed him…missed this, the feeling of never needing anyone but him. She held his head close to her, caressing it, her breathing intensifying. As John's fingers moved out of her, she lowered herself to straddle his lap. His head still in her hands, she caught his mouth with hers. John reached under her chemise to cup her bare breasts, massaging them, stroking the nipples with his thumbs, loving her reaction to his touch. She lowered her hands to free his erection from the black satin pajama bottoms he wore, working it with her hands until he was moaning into her mouth.

Big Guy assumed John and Helen had gone to her bedroom, the Nubbin having done it's thing to arouse them as they spoke on the staircase, so he came out from his hiding place down the hall at the top of the stairs, intending to retrieve the Nubbin and take him back to his enclosure. He froze, slightly shocked, as he glanced at the stairs and saw them, halfway down. Fortunately, Helen didn't notice him as she was _very _preoccupied. Biggie shook his head and shrugged as he quietly left the scene. Not exactly where they were _supposed _to end up, he thought, but there was no one else at home, she looked happy, and that's all he cared about.

John could not wait any longer, he needed to be inside of Helen again after so long apart. He gently took her hands in his, moving them to his shoulders and grasped her butt, lifting her up until she was on her knees and pulled her closer to him. She took his cock in her hand and guided it into her as she lowered herself onto him. She made small movements, working his large size into her until he was completely buried inside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she reached with one hand over his shoulder to grasp a spindle of the staircase railing for support, wrapped her other arm around his neck, and began rocking.

John had almost given in to the fact that he would never be with Helen this way again, almost. He had never stopped loving her. He had missed her greatly over the long years; missed her beauty, her spirit, her voice, her body, her love for him, but knew he had to be careful around her, or stay away completely. None of it mattered at the moment, as she was in his arms again as if she had never left. His eyes were glued to hers as she rose up on her knees and glided back down onto to him, filling her completely, again and again. He lifted her lavender chemise and took her breast in his mouth, sucking it gently, working the nipple with his tongue, savouring the sigh/moan that came from her lips as she pressed closer to him, encouraging him.

He replaced his mouth with one of his hands, caressing her breast, and dared to quietly ask her, "Do you still belong to me Helen?"

A moment passed, she rose up slightly, and John began to take over the thrusting, slowly at first, and when he pushed his cock firmly into her pussy, holding himself there, she answered him as she her head fell back. "Yesss."

"Say it my Love." he breathed into her soft, dark hair. He wanted her to say it out loud, needed to hear it from her sweet lips. He began thrusting up into her faster, a little harder, now wanting to possess her again.

"I.." Helen's breath hitched with his plunge before she could form the words. John was taking her back to when they were a couple, to when she loved him without question. As he thrust into her, as he caressed her breast and stroked her nipple, as his free arm was around her waist embracing her, as he whispered into her ear, she knew that she had never lost her love for him, her need. Slightly panting as her orgasm was building she whispered it. "Yes…I belong to you, John."

Music to John's ears. His hand left her breast and tangled in her hair at the back of her head, bringing her mouth to his. His lips found hers, and he kissed her slightly parted lips as he began pounding his cock into her faster and harder, feet planted on the step below him, strong legs propelling him, seeking release for them both. He could feel the fluid from her dripping onto him, hear the wet sounds when their bodies met, making him crazy with passion for her. As she leaned her head back from his, closing her eyes, he pulled her back to him. "Look at me Helen." he panted. "I want to see your eyes when you come. Come with me." He plunged into her with a force that made her gasp.

She locked her blue eyes to his, trying to keep from closing them in utter bliss as she felt her orgasm flooding through her body, tightening every muscle. She held tight to him, her face inches from his, her breasts crushed against his chest, crying out in pure and utter ecstasy.

John's release was seconds after Helen's as he felt her body tighten, his cock crushed firmly by her spasming pussy. His eyes never left hers as he held tight to her waist, the back of her head, as he thrust one last time, grinding into her, not wanting it to end, moaning her name as he came inside her.

They remained where they were, now all arms wrapped around each other, kissing gently, as he softened inside her.

"Merry Christmas, John." Helen whispered into his mouth.

"Merry Christmas my darling. Shall we retire to your room?" he asked with a grin.

"Absolutely." she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling. She inwardly thanked the little Nubbin she knew was about, and the only one left in the house who could have planted it.


End file.
